Non-volatile data storage devices have enabled increased portability of data and other information, such as software applications. During operation of a storage device, data may be programmed to the storage device, read from the storage device, and erased from the storage device. For example, an accessing device (e.g., a host device) may write data to the storage device, read data from the storage device, and erase data from the storage device.
A storage device may use a security protocol to secure data written to the storage device. For example, the storage device may operate in accordance with a security protocol that specifies that a host device is to be authenticated using an authentication process prior to granting the host device access to the data.
In some cases, the authentication process may inhibit or restrict the storage device from performing certain operations, or the authentication process may otherwise reduce performance of the storage device. For example, in some cases, use of a security protocol may result in loss of data, such as if the host device cannot be successfully authenticated, or if another security protocol is to be implemented that is incompatible with the authentication process.